Sharper Silence
by de yaten
Summary: Kadaj was no Sephiroth, Rufus knew. Sephiroth never walked with hips swaying, like an open invitation with wet lips and awkward, unwelcome kisses. Dark. Noncon, dubcon. :: Sephiroth/Rufus, Kadaj/Rufus ::


Title: Sharper Silence

Author: Digimon Empress Yaten (de yaten)

Notes: I'm not 100 perfect satisfied with this because it isn't really what I intended to write (which was essentially PWP Kadaj/Rufus because, damn it, there is not enough of it) but this is as workable as I can get it to be. I apologize for the general weirdness of this piece. Err. Yeah. Reviews welcome, as always.

Warnings/Pairings: Sephiroth/Rufus, Kadaj/Rufus. Dark. Noncon, dubcon, mentions of sex and just general weirdness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters. I don't claim to own them.

* * *

When Rufus Shinra first hears the sweet poisoned voice speak, he's glad it's only over the crackle and pop of the PHS. He is sure that if it had been clear, if he had been forced to hear it first hand, that he would have become delirious and succumbed to the toxic effects. Toss aside the chess board and admit defeat, I Quit, Checkmate, She's Here, and Sephiroth (or this maybe-Sephiroth) would grin a Cheshire Cat grin and destroy everything.

"Tell me where she is, Shachou." He knows the lips - would they be stern, thin, like His? - are drawing out the word as He used to do and it makes Rufus shudder. Rude notices and says so later. It was Geostigma, he says tersely, and the matter is dropped because they never talk about Him in terms other than the monster that almost destroyed the world.

(They never talk about the late night visits Rufus had years ago, when madness hadn't claimed them all and they still held up the pretense of being innocent, even while bruising with kisses and destroying important paperwork and ruining more than one desk.)

He invites the maybe-Sephiroth for an afternoon visit, and doesn't blink when the Turks rush outside and are brought down in moments. He cannot see him - Him? - yet from behind the hood, but his breath catches when footsteps dance toward him. They are light - too light, and now he knows it cannot be Him - but they ripple against his body and the Geostigma flairs as the not-Sephiroth circles him.

Not-Sephiroth, Rufus thinks, because Sephiroth never walked with his hips swaying, like an open invitation. And this open invitation speaks with baby soft lips and it lessens the effect of the venom they hold. He grips the cancerous Mother under in his arms and wonders if maybe she is the antidote.

The Remnant rants and Rufus must smile. He's very theatrical - arms swing wildly around him as he talks and cries about Mother and the Reunion and none of it matters much to the wheelchair bound President, because he has the Guest of Honor right there and nothing this childish not-Sephiroth did would make him slip.

"You're coming with us, Shachou, while we search for Mother."

"Of course." He pretends it was his idea. Maybe it was, he muses.

Breath ghosts along his face and he hears Reno groan in protest on the floor before the chill of inhuman lips awkwardly meet his own. The tongue darts for an opening and finds only sharp teeth and blood. He can feel the vengeful serpent's tongue tasting a Geostigma wound on his cheek, and behind the flashes of pain, he hopes it tastes terrible.

Silver hair brushes his face and his eye cannot see fully, but he can feel the salt-green mako eyes burning him.

"He told me about you two, you know." Pouty lips curl into a smile. "Told me about all the things you did. Do you want to do them with me, I wonder?" He laughs and sits on the immobile lap, arms wrapping around hidden shoulders to steady himself.

Rufus' stomach twists in anger and poisoned Jenova pain.

"No. You're no Sephiroth."

"I'm _better _than Sephiroth." The hiss spreads uncontrollable hot anger into his mind and for a moment he can see Sephiroth inside the child's eyes. Sephiroth, demented by madness and Death and trapped in a body with jutting hips and awkward sexual graces, but Sephiroth nonetheless.

He asks before he can think, and curses the sickness in him for allowing the loose tongue.

"I wonder if it bothers _Him_?"

"What?" Kadaj snaps from the way _Him_ sounds so reverent and unafraid, because everyone should be afraid of Sephiroth, and therefore should be more afraid of _him_.

"To be trapped in the body of someone so incomplete. Unfinished. _Adolescent._" The cool voice hits Kadaj's own fury and the Remnant chokes the already-injured neck black and blue until Rufus apologizes upon feeling his grip on the box slipping.

He can't lose the game. Not yet. Not to a mere child puppet of the great General puppeteer who came before him.

He isn't surprised by the amused smirk Kadaj gives him before giving the Turks a few cruel final kicks and hoisting him, chair and all, into the back of a beat up van. His arms tighten around his treasure, and he prays (to no one) that Kadaj isn't so wild with lust that he would simply rip the blanket from him, exposing his secret sin and dooming the planet.

He wants to laugh as the scenario of the world ending because of a teen's uncontrollable sex drive, but is slammed unconscious against the side of the van when Kadaj veers too suddenly.

He awakens to sore arm muscles and the sight of the other brothers, who radiate everything but the ignorance in sex that Kadaj projected.

He suspects that the eldest, with short hair and little Sephiroth to him but brute strength, has had his share of (forced) lovers because there is nothing tender about the sheer power in the smallest of his shoulder movements.

The other, who is disgustingly beautiful and in that, reminds him of the Sephiroth who chuckled and clucked out a scolding when a younger Rufus accidentally spilled himself over irreplaceable mission reports scattered across the General's desk. He breathes liquid sex and, if he wasn't prickling with Geostigma and apprehension of his new surroundings, Rufus might find himself responding to the tender bites his lips were receiving more appreciatively. Yes, this one knew what he was doing.

But Kadaj … Kadaj, who continuously hisses out threats and stomps his feet, demanding his Mother and receiving only a small smile and a promise of the broken Shinra's assistance, should he need it in his search. Kadaj knew nothing of sex or love or the birds and the bees but the sweet-nothings Sephiroth purged into his ears.

Which are hardly sweet nothings, Rufus thinks, against the ripping of an unprepared thrust and the painful throbbing that has taken over his body. He doesn't know if Sephiroth gave him the details or Kadaj simply figured it out on his own, but the desk beneath his stomach is littered with familiar trash-can Shinra reports. Rufus has little time to read them before Kadaj reaches his peak, hardly a few minutes into the gut-wrenching pain and the Remnant –the boy-child with the madness of Sephiroth but none of the prowess in bed—is pulling out and slamming himself into the bathroom for a shower.

It's fine for Rufus, who trembles against the Geostigma and takes the time to retrieve his clothes and the hastily hidden Jenova remains before crawling into his chair. Hopefully, Kadaj will be satisfied (or repulsed) by the night and he can conserve his strength for when he really needs it.

The screams coming from the bathroom only confirm his thoughts. Barely any Sephiroth in this one, save the madness and cruelty and theatrics of a man too far gone to save from becoming a monstrosity.

Kadaj is simply a placeholder for the real monster, easily broken. He will conserve his strength until he is able to watch the baby face wrench in horror as his outer-space-bitch of a Mother is thrown from the sky. And he hopes Sephiroth will be watching, too.


End file.
